Teen Wolf Blood Ties
by All things supernatural13
Summary: So the Demon is gone, which means that life can carry on. But to say it's going to get easier, couldn't be further from the truth. A new family and new secrets are about to make Beacon Hills get very interesting, and a member of the original gang's life will be changed forever..
1. New beginnings

**Hey Guys, so I know it's been an extremely long wait, but finally my conclusion to Out of the Darkness is finally here. As you're about to see, there are a few new characters in it, along with a few new secrets, so here is a sneak peak, and I hope you all enjoy.**

Skylar P.O.V.

''I used to think that, as long you had people who loved and cared about you, like your family, and your friends, then everything would be okay. Life would be, simple, and just perfect. I used to think that. But as the years went on, and I got older, I quickly learned, just how, unperfect, life really is... It's not simple, and sometimes, in one moment... Just one instant... Your whole life can change forever.''

...

Third Person P.O.V.

''Hey Guys... Wake up... We're finally here.'' Abigail smiles to herself, as she passes the welcoming sign, saying 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'. A lot has happened to her family in the last year. And she feels that moving back to the town where she grew up, will be a fresh start for them. But will it really be a fresh start, or will it be a case of De ja vu, for their family.

Hearing her mother's voice, Skylar wakes up and looks over at her sister, who is still sleeping, giving her a sympathetic look, and then stares out the window beside her, and takes a deep breath as she takes in the view of her new home.

...

It's late in the evening, and an exhausted Abigail has just sat down at her kitchen table, with a cup of coffee, just having finished unpacking her past into her new house.

Skylar, who has also just finished unpacking, saunters into the kitchen to get a soda.

''How's the unpacking going?'' Abigail asks genuinely interested.

''Just finished... Thank god.'' Skylar grabs a soda out of the fridge.

''Good... At least that's one thing out of the way.'' Abigail gives her youngest daughter an encouraging smile.

Skylar gives her mom a serious look as she sits down at the table opposite to her. ''We're doing the right thing, aren't we?... I mean, moving here?''

''I think so... I hope so... It's a fresh start... No badness... That's what we need... To leave the past, where it belongs.''

Isabella, who is sitting on the top of the stairs, listening to her mom and sister talking just gets up, and walks away.

''And what Bella? Do you think things will be different with her?'' Skylar asks, giving her Mom a worried look.

''I hope so, sweetie... I really do.''

...

**The New Family - Introduction.**

**Abigail Smyth** is in her mid forties. She is a single Mom of two. She has long, straight blond hair, and blue eyes. She has pale to medium coloured skin, and is around 5'6'' I height. She used to be a professional musician, and has been teaching music for the last decade. She grew up In Beacon Hills, so being back here, brings old secrets to the surface.

**Skylar Smyth, **Sky for short, is 17 years old, and Abigail's youngest daughter. She is starting her senior year. She has short, straight blond hair, and green eyes. She has very pale skin, and is around 5'4'' in height. Following in her mother's footsteps, she has played the violin since she was six years old. But events in the last few years have gotten in the way of her future goals.

**Isabella Smyth **is 22 years old. To say that she has just finished college would be a lie, as she hardly ever went. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. To compare her to both her mother and her sister, you would think that she was adopted. Isabella also known as Bella, was a smart girl with a bright future, but circumstances changed, and she is now a distant and quiet girl, with a dark secret looming over her.

**So there's an introduction to the new characters, I will be uploading the official first chapter pretty soon, so please keep and eye out, check it out. I hope you all enjoyed, and ill be posting very soon.**


	2. Premonition

**Hey Guys, so here it is, my official first chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Teen Wolf Characters. **

Summer has passed, and Fall has arrived. Since the big battle with the 'Demon', a lot has changed. After finally graduating from High School, Maria decided to stay in Beacon Hills. With a new apartment, and her life finally back on track, what could go wrong?

...

As always Maria is out for a run in the woods. She is running at a calm and steady pace, when suddenly she hears and senses something coming after her. Not stopping to check it out, she starts to run faster. Frantically trying to get away, she briefly looks back over her shoulder, to see what's behind her. Nothing. Suddenly, a Werewolf appears. A Werewolf, that she has never met before. Finally, she stops, and turns around to face him. She goes to use her powers on him, but nothing happens. Realising that she is not in trouble, her eyes widen, in both fear and shock. All of a sudden, she is knocked to the ground by the Werewolf, who is visciously attacking her. Tossing and turning in order to try and get him off of her, she suddenly wakes up, rising to gasp for air. She looks around, and she's no longer in the woods, but in her bed, in her new apartment. It was just a dream. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her arm, she looks at her arm, and notices a large and deep gash on it, which is bleeding. ''What the?'' A look of concern spreads across Maria's face, and she gulps harshly. Was it just a dream?

* * *

It's the first day back at school, after a long and boring, but relaxing Summer. And also the first day of the group's Senior year. Scott is at his locker, unpacking his unneccessarily heavy back pack, and placing all of his books and accessories for the year ahead, into it. A lot happened before the Summer break, but he's now ready to put it all behind him.

''Dude...'' Stiles says loudly appearing out of no where.

''Stiles!'' Scott gasps, being startled by Stiles.

''What?... Dude, you really need to work on your wolf hearing.''

Scott closes his locker, shaking his head at Stiles. ''What's up?''

Stiles smiles. ''We're Seniors!''

Scott looks at him, weirdly, and then smiles at Stiles... ''We're seniors.'' Both a little too excited they high five eachother, making fools of themselves.

So after all the bloodshed and violence in the last year, they've finally made it to their senior year. This is an epic moment for the two best friends, which means that the future is looking bright.

* * *

Allison is standing at her locker, when a loud shriek snaps her out of her daze.

''Lydia... Hey''. Allison greets Lydia, as she turns around to face her.

''Bonjour.''

Allison smiles. ''So how was Paris?''

''Tres bien.'' Lydia leans with her back to the lockers, hugging her books to her chest, and a dreamy look spreads across her face. ''It was simply, amazing... The food, the sights... The boys...'' She gives Allison a cheeky smile. ''So how was your summer?

''Quiet... And peaceful... Actually thinking about it, it was kind of boring.''

''Ugh, I would take boring any day, over our 'normal lives'.''

Allison just smiles.

''So how's Isaac?''

Allison closes her locker, and tries her best not to smile, as they walk down the corridor, but can't help it... ''It's good... It's really good actually... We just, hung out all Summer, like, two regular teenagers.''

''Well I'm happy for you... That's what you need... To move on, and, just have fun.'' Lydia says in an encouraging tone.

''So we've established that Parisien boys, are cute... But was there any one particular boy?''

''You know me, I never kiss and tell.''

Allison just laughs and nudges Lydia, as they walk into their first class.

* * *

Maria is in her new apartment, working out her 'issues' on a hanging punching bag. She's really intense, and is hitting and kicking the punching bag, with full force and speed.

''I got your message.''

Maria stops, as she hears the familiar voice behind her. ''Aria? How did you get here so fast?'' Maria asks, looking at her friend in shock.

''I used the teleportation spell that you thought me... So what's up? Your message sounded urgent.'' Aria gives Maria a worried look.

Maria walks over towards a bench, that's in her workout room, and places a small towel around her neck and picks up a bottle of water, and takes a sip out of it, before telling Aria what's up. ''I had a dream last night.''

''Like one of your cryptic dreams?''

Maria just shakes her head.

''You mean, a premonition?'' Aria looks at Maria, shocked.

''I don't know... I don't get premonitions... But this dream, it wasn't a memory... But it felt real.''

''How real?''

Maria just gives Aria an unnerving look.

''Okay well, what happened?''

Maria sits down on the bench. ''I was out for a run, in the woods, when I got chased by a werewolf...''

''Well did you know the werewolf?'' Aria asks, as she sits down beside Maria.

''No... That's just it... I've never seen him before... I have a horrible feeling, Aria... Like something bad, really bad, is about to happen.''

''Look you said it yourself, you don't get premonitions... It could just be a dream.''

''Yeah, I thought that... Trust me, I did... That is until I felt this.'' Maria stands up from the bench, opens the zip to her hoody, and slips it off of her, until the gash on her arm is showing. ''I woke up with it... It's a werewolf, slash.''

Aria looks at Maria with an extremely worried look on her face. ''Okay... Well that's everything, right?''

Maria nods her head, lying, as she is holding back something very vital. In her dream, she was powerless.

**So that's it, end of chapter. I hope you guys all enjoyed. There's nothing too exciting yet, but it's going to get better I promise... There's loads of new twists to come. And more of Maria's past will be revealed. Please RnR... I love hearing what you guys think. :)**


	3. Tradition

**Hey Guys, so here's the next chapter of Blood Ties. I hope you all enjoy.**

''So are you going to go see Scott while you're here?'' Maria asks Aria, as she hands her a soda, and sits on the sofa next to her.

''I really like what you've done with the place.'' Aria says, changing the subject while looking around at Maria's living room.

''Stop avoiding the question.''

''Look, I don't think so... Long distance, it never works... And I don't want to have to use a teleportation spell everytime I want to be with someone... Scott's just better off without me... So what about you and Derek?'' Aria asks, smiling.

''There is no me and Derek.'' Maria says this as she gets up, and walks towards her window... ''I haven't seen him all Summer... He took off... Said that he had some things he needed to take care of ... And that was the last I heard of him.''

''I'm sorry... I know how much you liked him.'' Aria gives Maria a sympathetic look.

Maria turns back around to face Aria, and sits on her large window ledge. ''It's okay... Right now, all I want is to move on, and finally, enjoy my life... Of course, if that's even possible.''

''Look, what ever this thing is, we'll sort it, together, like we always do.''

* * *

Scott, Stiles, and the rest of the gang are all in their History class, when an unfamiliar face walks in.

''You must be Skylar.'' Ms. Montogomory smiles at Skylar, and then turns to face the class. ''Everyone, this is Skylar Smyth... She's new... So be welcoming.'' She looks at Skylar once again. ''Take a seat.''

Skylar smiles at her new teacher, and walks passed the other twenty something students in the class, and takes a seat at the back of the room, next to Danny, who gives her a friendly smile. She smiles back, before taking a notebook and a pen from her back pack, and places them on the table infront of her.

...

''So have you heard anything from Cora?'' Scott asks Stiles, as they head out to the courtyard for lunch.

''Not a word... What about Maria? Has Derek being in contact?''

Scott just shakes his head.

''I don't get why they'd just take off like that.'' Stiles says a little hurt, by Cora's distance.

''It's Derek, does he really need a reason.''

The guys both sit at a bench in the yard, when Allison and Lydia both approach them.

''Hey.'' Lydia greets the guys, as she pulls the shoulder strap of her bag over her head, and places it on the bench infront of her as she sits down.

''Hey guys.'' Scott greets with a smile.

Allison just smiles as she sits down, and Stiles nods.

''So we have another new student.'' Lydia remarks, looking over at Skylar.

''Maybe we should invite her to join us.'' Scott says in a convincing tone.

''I don't know, she looks pretty content on her own.'' Allison says also looking over at her.

...

Skylar who is sitting on one of the lawns on her own, reading, feels gazes on her, and cautiously looks over at Scott and his friends who are all looking over her. She just smiles back at them.

The four friends all look away, swiftly.

''Subtle.'' Lydia states this as she gets up from the bench, grabs her bag and heads over to Skylar. ''Hi.'' Lydia greets Skylar, as she reaches her. ''I'm Lydia... I'm sorry about the staring... You know the saying, 'Curiousity killed the Cat'... Well I think our cat just got killed by a bus.

Skylar just laughs at Lydia's quirkiness... ''It's okay... I'm Skylar... But everyone calls me Sky.''

''Well Sky, it's nice to meet you.''

''Like wise.''

''So, it's officially the first day of our Senior Year, as you know, and the Seniors at this school have a tradition... Every year, they go camping in the woods, which won't be any different this year... And I wanted to personally invite you... Being an honorary senior and all that... So what do you say? You in?''

Sky smiles. ''Sounds fun... Count me in.''

''Great... Strangely, our first day back happened to be on a Friday, so the camp out is tonight'' Lydia explains to Skylar.

''Great... I'll definitely be there.''

Lydia gets excited. ''Come... Meet my friends.''

Skylar gets up, grabbing her bag, and follows Lydia over to the rest of the gang.

* * *

''You're going camping in the woods... Tonight?'' Abigail gives Skylar a worried look.

''Mom... It's a tradition... Just because we went through a lot of dark stuff back home, doesn't mean it's going to happen here... This place is new... Which means a new school... New people... Making new friends... This camping thing could make it so much easier... Besides, we can't keep looking over our shoulders... We moved here for a reason, remember? A fresh start.'' Skylar gives her Mom a heartfelt look, hoping that she'll give in.

''Okay, fine... Just promise me, that you'll be careful...''

Skylar smiles. ''I promise.''

''Okay, now go and wash up for dinner... It's nearly ready.''

Skylar hugs her Mom, before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

''So where's Scott?'' Maria who has come to visit her Aunt and Cousin, asks as she leans over the kitchen counter.

''He's getting ready for the senior camp out in the woods.''

''Oh... I hope he's not afraid of the dark.'' Maria just laughs.

''I think he's passed that.'' Melissa smiles, then looks at Maria with a serious look on her face. ''So how are you?''

''I'm okay... I feel like, i've spent so much time, searching for answers, and now i'm at a stand still... I guess I feel a little numb... I don't know, I guess i'm just still trying to figure out my next move.''

''Well, the new apartment's a start... Any plans to go to college?''

''You know when I was a junior, before everything happened, I wanted to be a lawyer... But then life got complicated... And justice, took on a whole new meaning... Suddenly the criminals, weren't just guys in ski masks, robbing and shooting people... They had claws, and sharp teeth, and possessing powers... I guess being a lawyer, didn't seem relevent anymore.''

''Well what about now? Now that you've finally graduated, and are about to have full control of your trustfund... Maria you can do anything you want to...''

''Who knows? Maybe i'll take a vacation.''

Melissa just laughs at her, but at the same time, can't help but feel bad for her lost niece.

...

It's around midnight, and all the seniors are hanging out in the woods. There are tents everywhere. There's a roaring bonfire, and the teens are spread around it making smores, and drinking alcohol. Scott and his friends, including his new friend Skylar are all sitting around the bonfire, talking and laughing, unaware that they are being watched from a distance. Who lurks in the shadows?

**So that's it. End of the chapter. Not much happening yet I know... But the next chapter, will start to have more action, I promise. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. please review. :)**


	4. Dreams become Reality

**Hey Guys, so sorry it's taken me so long to update, just been really busy with the real world unfortunately. Anyway, here's my latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Maria P.O.V.**

The Woods.

Darkness.

A blur.

That's all it was. As I ran through the woods, I couldn't think straight. To be honest, I didn't really understand it. I had no idea what was going on. All I know is how I felt. And that was scared. I was breathless, and sweaty, and I felt real fear. I didn't know why. After all that I had faced, that I had been through, how could I be scared? Why was I running? And more importantly, who was I running from?

...

6 am...

Beep, beep, beep. That's all Maria hears as she wakes up. Her alarm ringing through her brain. She turns it off and rolls over onto her back. She let's out a loud sigh and rubs her forehead.

...

''I had it again.'' Maria says, handing Aria a mug of coffee, before sitting down on the sofa beside her.

''The premonition?... But I thought those were a one time thing... Yours is recurring?'' Aria looks at Maria confused.

''I don't know, maybe it's not a premonition... Maybe it's just my subconscious trying to tell me something... Ugh, I thought, this was all over... But it's never ending... Maybe I'm just not meant to find peace.''

Aria places her hand on Maria's hand. ''We'll figure this out, I promise... What ever it is, we'll handle it.''

Maria just looks at Aria, with a sick feeling erupting in her stomach.

* * *

''My head hurts, so bad.'' Lydia says as she folds up her sleeping bag at the camp site.

''That's what you get for drinking too much.'' Allison says smugly, as she walks passed Lydia, and starts gathering up her stuff.

''Don't use that tone on me... You drank as much as I did... How are you not sick?''

Allison just shrugs her shoulders, and smiles.

...

''So, you're from Collerado?'' Stiles asks Skye, slightly intrigued by her, as he helps her take down her tent.

''Yeah... I lived there my whole life.'' Skye says this with a sad flicker in her eyes.

''Then why did you move?''

''Life changed... Anyway, my mom grew up here, so she decided, it was time to come home... Or her home at least.''

''You miss it?'' Stiles asks, noticing her sadness.

''I miss how it used to be... Wow, I must sound so morbid right now, sorry... So, what about you?''

''Em, i've lived in Beacon Hills my whole life.''

''It seems like a quiet little town... I like that''

Stiles just gives her a weird look. ''Depends in what your definition of quiet is, I guess.'' Stiles just smiles and places the bars that he has already taking out of the tent, into a bag.

Skye just gives Stiles a friendly smile, and continues taking down the tent.

* * *

Abigail is in her kitchen, when her eldest daughter, Isabella walks in.

''You're up.'' Abigail points out the obvious, giving her daughter an encouraging look. ''I just made breakfast... You hungry?''

Isabella just sits down at the counter, not saying a word.

Letting out a loud sigh, Abigail sits down at the counter, opposite to her fragile daughter. ''Bella, I know that life is tough right now... But I think, that moving here is a good thing... We'll be safe here... You'll, be safe here.''

With a vacant look in her eyes, Isabella finally speaks. ''I have to be somewhere.'' She gets up from the counter, and turns to walk away.

''Isabella!''

Isabella just freezes, then slowly turns around to face her frustrated, but worried mother. ''Why do you even bother lying? When you know that I can tell?... You're worried... Good... You should be... Because, no matter, how far away, we run... And hide... We will never be safe... Because they will find me... And then...'' Isabella just stops herself before she finishes her sentence. Taking a deep breath, she momentarily closes her eyes, before opening them to speak again. ''I know that you want our lives to be the way they once were... But they never will... Not as long as I'm breathing.'' Saying no more, Isabella turns around, and walks away, leaving the kitchen.

...

Premonitions are new for Maria. She has never had them. So why now? Is it really a premonition? Or something else? Wanting to forget about everything else for awhile, especially a premonition that may or may not be real, Maria decides to go for a run. Sticking to her usual trail, she runs at a steady pace. Her run is relaxed and content, until suddenly a bad feeling takes control of her body. She stops. Looking around her desperately, everything feels like it's spinning. Then she hears it. A sound. A growling sound. Feeling like something has taking over her body, leaving her powerless, she takes off running. This time at an incredibly fast pace. But it's not fast enough, for suddenly out of no where, Maria is jumped on and tackled to the ground. Being turned on her back, Maria sees a vicious, unfamiliar, yet very familiar face, druiling on top of her. Yes, it's the werewolf from her dream. That's right, her dream was a premonition. And now it is becoming a reality.

Unable to fight the werewolf off, Maria goes to use her telekinesis on him, but nothing happens. She tries again, but the same as last time, nothing is happening. Realising that something is terribly wrong, a look of worry and fear spreads across her face.

Realising that his victim is powerless, the werewolf goes to bite her. But he is interrupted, when out of no where, another werewolf pulls him off of Maria. Now both werewolves are staring eachother down. The new werewolf growls then jumps at the rabid werewolf, and scratches him. The rabid werewolf runs off, realising he can't win.

Snapping out of her daze, Maria sits up, and stares at the werewolf that has just saved her. Suddenly a look of shock creeps up on her, realising that she knows this other werewolf. The werewolf stares back at her, but suddenly runs off. Maria quickly gets to her feet, and calls after the scared werewolf. ''Bella''.

''Maria, what's going on?''

Maria looks back, still in shock, and sees another familiar face, standing behind her. It's Derek.

''Well?'' Derek gives Maria, a questioning, but worried look.

''It's my powers...'' The lump that has been lingering in Maria's throat, painfully goes down. ''They're gone.'' Maria looks away from Derek, and looks off in the direction that Bella ran off in.

...

''What do you mean, they're gone?'' Derek anxiously asks Maria as he follows her at a quick pace.

''I don't know... I was a attacked by a werewolf, and, when I went to defend myself... I couldn't.''

''And that's the werewolf that attacked you?'' Derek asks, a little confused.

Maria stops and looks back at him. ''Who Bella?... No, she saved me.''

''Well who is she?''

''She's someone that shouldn't be here... And the fact that she is, can't mean anything good... Trust me.'' Maria gives Derek a very worried look, and heads in the direction of the Old Hale House.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

Choosing to come back to Beacon Hills, was a big step for me. But choosing to stay... Let's say even I was caught off guard. In the years since my parents passed, a lot has happened to me. Needless to say, I have a lot of Skeletons in my closet. And now, It appears those skeletons are about to come out.

...

**Third Person P.O.V.**

''The view's not that bad, is it?''

Taking a deep breath an anxious Isabella turns around to face an old friend. Maria.

''I didn't know you were in Beacon Hills... If I had...''

''What? You wouldn't be here?''

Isabella turns away from Maria and continues staring out the upstairs window of the Hale House. ''My Mom thought that it would be a good idea... She thought that, we would be safe here.''

''Safe from what?''

''Not just what... Who!'' Isabella turns back around to face Maria with a scared and timid look in her eyes.

''Oh God Bella, what did you do?'' Maria asks this question as she rolls her eyes, because she knows Isabella, which means, she knows that what ever Isabella has done, it's not going to be good.

''I couldn't help it.. I tried to stop.'' Unshed tears start to fill Isabella's big brown eyes.

Maria just stares blankly at Isabella, fearing what she's about to say next.

''I killed him...'' Isabella swallows hard, and takes a deep breath before finishing her sentence. ''I killed, Demitri.''

Maria turns away suddenly feeling faint. Her legs feel weak, and her hands start to shake. Usually this kind of thing wouldn't bother Maria. But now she's powerless, which means that she's completely mortal, which also means that she can no longer defend herself against anything, Supernatural.

''I'm sorry Maria... But you know, my weakness... I couldn't.''

''She's not going to be happy about this... She's going to come, and she's going to find you.''

''I know that.''

Maria quickly turns around, and raises her voice loudly. ''No Bella, I don't think you do... She is going to come... And when she does, it's not just you that she's going to find... She'll find me... And as much, as she wants you dead... She wants me dead so much more.''

''I don't understand. Why are you so scared?... You can defend yourself.''

''What, like I did today?''

Isabella's breathing starts to get heavier, as she starts to panic.

''My powers... Are gone.''

Re-composing herself, Isabella stops hyperventilating and looks at Maria. ''The Demon?''

Maria shakes her head. ''I don't know... I beat the Demon... And for the first time, in such a long time... Things were good... And now.''

''We're all screwed.''

Maria has always been about helping people, especially people that she cares about, so as guilty as she feels, she's knows that what she is about to say next is for the best. ''Not if you leave.''

''What?'' Isabella can't help but look at Maria really shocked. ''Are you serious?''

''Yes, Bella, I am... Not only are you putting me in danger by being here... You're forgetting about another serious threat.''

Isabella just nods her head, trying to hide how hurt she is.

''I'm sorry... But this place isn't a good place for you to be.''

''Because there are other werewolves... Like that guy?''

''I have friends here... People I care about... Family... And I can't protect them now... I won't put them in danger... And I won't let you put them in danger either...'' More assertive, Maria makes her feelings pretty clear. ''You need to leave Beacon Hills.''

''Okay then... I guess, i'll leave... But, I won't risk my family either... I'll go on my own.''

Hurt by Maria's demands, Isabella walks passed Maria and goes to leave the upstairs room, of the Hale House.

''Wait..'' Maria looks at Isabella with an even more worried look on her face, as if she's hiding something. But what is it?

Isabella suddenly stops, but doesn't turn around.

''You mean you're going to run away, and leave your Mom... And Skylar here?''

Isabella turns back around to face Maria. ''My family have suffered enough because of me... I have no choice but to live with this curse... But they do.'' Saying no more, Isabella leaves.

**So Maria knows Bella... Interesting. But what is Maria hiding, and who is this person that they are talking about? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out. I hope you enjoyed, and once again, I'm sorry about the delay.**


	5. Mystery

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 5. It might get a little confusing as regards to some characters, and the secret, but don't worry all will be revealed soon enough, I just want to keep it a mystery for a bit longer. Anyone I hope you all enjoy.**

''So Skye seems pretty cool.'' Scott says to Stiles, with a cheeky grin on his face.

''Yeah she is... She's from Collerado... She said her Mom's from Beacon Hills.''

''Really? You don't think she's a werewolf do you? Returning to her den?''

Stiles looks at Scott really confused.

''Dude, I was joking.''

''Don't joke about things like that... The last thing this town needs is another werewolf... Eh no offence.''

''None taken... I completely agree, trust me... That's definitely the last thing we need... The Alpha pack was enough.''

As Stiles just stares at Scott, they both hear a knock on the door.

''That's probably the girls now... I'll get it.'' Stiles leaves the room a little too excited.

Scott just shakes his head, and smiles to himself as Stiles leaves the room.

**...**

Learning that Isabella and her family are in Beacon Hills, makes Maria extremely anxious. Question is why would she be nervous of more werewolves turning up in Beacon Hills, when Scott and Derek are here... What is she hiding? What doesn't she want anyone else to know?

Maria's in the living room of her apartment, pacing. She's nervous, very nervous, and Aria can sense this when she arrives.

''What's wrong?'' Aria, who has just appeared behind Maria, asks in a worried tone.

Startled, Maria quickly turns around. ''That bad feeling I had... It wasn't just a feeling.''

''You mean the premonition was real?''

''It happened, Aria...''

''But you're okay so...''

''Only because, someone else saved me...''

''Some one else, who?'' Aria notices the worried expression on Maria's face, and can't help but worry even more, herself.

''Bella... Bella's in Beacon Hills.''

Suddenly feeling light headed, Aria sits down on the sofa. ''Why?''

Maria sits down beside her, and takes a deep breath before she tells Aria what's going on. ''Because, she's in trouble... She killed Deimitri.''

Aria's heart suddenly starts to race. ''Please tell me this is a joke.''

''I really wish I could... But that's not the worst of it.''

''Enlighten me... What could be worse than, 'her', coming coming to Beacon Hills, looking for revenge.''

''How about, the one person, that 'she' hates most in this world, even more than Bella, can no longer, defend herself.''

Aria looks straight through Maria in disbelief.

''Aria.''

''You lost your powers... How?''

Maria just shakes her head, and lets out a big breath. ''I don't know... They're just gone.''

''What are we going to do?... How are we going to stop 'her', keep Bella on a leise, and...''

''Protect the secret?... I don't know...'' Maria lets out a sigh, and leans back on the sofa. ''I asked Bella to leave... I can't risk 'him' finding out... It would destroy him.''

''Well if she leaves, maybe, we don't need to worry about any of it.''

''Bella said she'd leave... But alone... Which means that, Abigail, is here to stay... And I can't keep her hidden for long... And as for our other problem... I'm pretty sure that that werewolf, was one of 'hers'... Deimitri was her mate... She's not going to let this go... And once she knows that i'm alive... Bella won't be her only target.''

''So I guess we're screwed then.''

''Pretty much.''

...

''So you guys ready to study?'' Stiles asks a little too enthusiastic, as he walks back into Scott's living room.

''Stiles we've only just started back.'' Alison says a little annoyed.

''Yes, but Skye's new... Which mean, she needs to catch up.''

Scott just smiles, because he knows that Stiles is just using this 'study' session, as an excuse to get closer to Skye. ''Hey guys.''

''Are you okay? You seem really quiet.'' Stiles as Skye, looking at her a little worried.

''Actually... No, i'm not.''

''What's going on?'' Lydia, who has just sat down on an arm chair, asks concerned.

''It's nothing... Forget I said anything.''

''Come on, we're your friends, if you have a problem we might be able to help.'' Lydia tries to encourage Skye to trust them.

Stiles sits down on the sofa and Skye sits down beside him, and reluctantly tells the gang what's wrong. ''Okay... It's my sister... I think she might have ran away.''

''Wow, why?'' Scott, who is sitting on the other arm chair, asks also concerned.

''Bella, who is my sister... Well she's complicated... She has a lot of problems... And the truth is, we mainly moved here because, we thought it would help... But I don't think it has... And i'm afraid that...'' Skye suddenly stops when she's interrupted.

''Scott!'' A voice comes from the hallway.

''Sorry... That's just my cousin... I should...'' Scott apologises to Skye as he gets up from the chair.

''We have a problem.'' Maria, who has just barged into the living room, cuts Scott off, before suddenly stopping herself.

''What's going on?... Maria?'' Scott gives Maria a concerning look.

Maria, doesn't answer as she is in a trance, having just noticed Skylar.

''Maria?''

''What?'' Maria snaps out of her trance, and quickly looks at Scott.

''The problem, what is it?''

''It's nothing...'' Maria looks at Skylar again. ''We can talk about it later... Sorry.'' Maria turns around and walks away leaving the house, quickly.

Skylar quickly packs up her stuff again. ''I'm sorry guys, but I should go.'' Not saying anything else, Skyar runs out of Scotts living room.

Scott and his friends just look at each other In shock.

''What was that all about?'' Alison, who is also sitting on the sofa, asks really confused.

**...**

''Maria!''

Maria just stops suddenly in the middle of the street, but doesn't turn around.

''Can we talk?... Please?''

Taking a deep breath, Maria slowly turns around, to face Skylar, who is about twenty metres away from her.

''Bella's in trouble... We could really use your help.'' Skyar looks at Maria, with a sad expression on her face.

Maria just sighs, and doesn't say anything.

**S****o there seems to be a lot of mystery surrounding Maria and the Smyth family, but what is it, and who's this 'she' that they are so worried about... Guess you'll all just have to wait and find out. :) Ha well thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Well this is awkward

**Hey Guys, so here's my next chapter. It's not very long, but the next chapter is gonna reveal some answers to questions, so I had to cut this chapter a bit shorter, or would have been to long. Anyway I tried to add a bit of humor into this chapter, I hope it comes across okay, and I hope you all enjoy.**

''I know, that you're probably shocked to see me... Trust me, you're not the only one... But as shocked as I am, I'm not sorry to see you...'' Skylar who has just been rambling, finally stops and takes a deep breath, before finishing her sentence. ''Bella did something... Something really stupid. And...''

''I know.'' Maria finally speaks, cutting Skylar off.

''What? How?''

''I've seen Bella.''

''But she ran away... Why would she do that, if she knew you were here.''

''Because I asked her to.''

Skylar looks at Maria shocked, unable to believe what she's hearing.

''But why would you do that?''

''She shouldn't be here.''

''But that's not you're decision to make... She messed up... I know that... But she hates herself enough as it is... Why would you make her feel worse? I thought you cared about her... About us.''

Seeing how upset Skylar is, Maria feels even more guilty, than she already did.

''Well?'' Skylar raises her voice at Maria, angrily demanding an answer.

Trying to hide her guilt, Maria answers Skylar in a harsh tone. ''Because Beacon Hills, is not the place, for an unhinged werewolf to be.''

''Wow, when did you get so cold?''

''I'm not being cold, Skye... But I have family here... And they come first... I have to protect them.''

''Protect them from who? Bella doesn't kill mortals... Just werewolves.''

''I know... And that's who I'm protecting.''

''Wait, who?''

''You're little study session... You know your new friends.. Would you really like to see them hurt? Or at least one of them...''

Skylar looks at Maria in shock, and can't say anything.

''Scott, is a werewolf, Skye... And Lydia... Well she's a banshee.''

''A what?'' Skylar can't believe what she's hearing.

''This place, is not the place for you guys to be... I don't want to be heartless, but as long as Bella's here... My friends aren't safe... Scott's not safe.''

''And what about Bella? Does she deserve to be punished, for killing a bad werewolf... Someone who takes pleasure in killing humans?'' Skylar's eyes start to fill up with unshed tears. ''Because she doesn't... She's my sister, Maria... Please... Don't make her leave... Help me find her.''

Maria rubs her face, distressed. ''I can't...''

''Why not? I thought you believed in helping people?''

''That's not why... I lost my powers, Skye... So I can't find her.''

Skylar, just nods her head, hurt.

''Ugh, but I know someone who can.'' Maria finally gives in. She takes out her phone, and grabs Skylar by the arm. ''Come one.'' Maria puts her phone up to her ear, and someone on the other end answers. ''Hey... I need your help.''

* * *

''Im coming, will you please stop banging.'' Peter, angrily goes to open the door of his apartment, to someone who is banging really loud on it. ''What?'' As Peter opens the door angrily, he stops in shock, as he sees who is on the far side of the door. ''Bella.''

''Hello Peter''.

**...**

''What makes you think i'd help you?'' Peter gives Isabella a harsh look.

Isabella doesn't say anything. She just stares at the ground, like a frightened puppy.

''Surely, It can't be a coincidence that you're here... I mean, considering... Why do you want my help?''

Bella looks deep into Peter's eyes, with a lost look in her own. ''Because...'' As she speaks, her voice is a little broken... ''You, did this to me... I was normal... Until you, came into my life... You destroyed me.''

Peter walks closer to her.

Bella slowly backs away, angrily. Her voice becomes more agitated. ''You turned me into this thing.''

Peter rubs the side of her face, with his finger. ''I made you better.''

Bella shakes her head, and pushes his hand away. ''Well you should have let me die.'' She walks passed him, and walks towards the large window, and stares out at the three quarter moon.

''You don't mean any of that... I helped you, when no one else could..'' Peter walks over towards her, and stands behind her.

Bella continues staring out the window, as she speaks. ''You don't get it... I'm different... I'm a monster... I don't run, with wolves, I kill them...'' She turns around to face him. ''Now how, does that make me better?''

''You're not trying to kill me.''

''Only because you're my Alpha.''

''So what do you want from me?''

''Believe it or not... Me being here... In the same place as you... It is a coincidence... I didn't come here for you... I came here because...''

''Because?'' Peter looks at her, both confused and shocked.

''I came here to hide... I killed a werewolf... A powerful werewolf... Who has an even more powerful, girlfriend... Who now wants me dead.''

''Okay... But you came 'here'... Why?''

''I honestly don't know.'' Bella goes and sits on his sofa. ''I guess the truth is... As much as I hate you... This is the only place I feel safe... Here...'' Isabella looks up at Peter. ''With you.''

* * *

''Okay, so what do you need help with?'' Aria appears in Scott's living room, just as Maria and Skyar walk in.

''That was fast''. Maria says, a little shocked.

''Well with all the emergencies lately, I've been keeping extra potions on me.'' Aria says sounding a little agitated.

''Hey...'' Scott looks at Aria, both happy and confused.

''Scott.''

Scott quickly looks at Maria, who is still standing beside Skylar. ''What's going on.''

''That problem I told you about...'' Maria fakes a smile. ''It's not good.''

**...**

''So let me get this straight... You know Skylar, and her sister, Bella... And you lost your powers, and now you need Aria, to do a locating spell, to find Bella, because you asked her to leave Beacon Hills.'' Scott who is still trying to get his head around the situation, looks at Maria, confused.

Maria nods her head, childishly. ''Yep, that's pretty much it.''

''Okay... So why did you ask Bella to leave, in the first place?'' Scott asks, curiously.

''Well, there are many reasons... Bella...'' Maria, who is being really awkward, pauses, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation. Maria makes a lot of weird faces, as she tries to think of the best way to explain it. ''Okay.''

''Ugh for god's sake.'' Aria gets impatient with Maria. And cuts in to tell them the situation. ''Bella is a werewolf, who kills other werewolves... She killed a werewolf, who was apart of a pack, with a psychotic Alpha, who hates the flesh and bones, off of your lovely cousin Maria... And really wants her dead.''

''Right.'' Scott is very confused at this point.

''Thanks for sugar coating it, Ar.'' Maria says with a smile on her face.

''No problem.''

''I am so confused.'' Stiles chimes in, innocently, adding humor to the situation.

''So you guys are worried that, this Psychotic werewolf will come looking for?... Who exactly?'' Lydia is also extremely confused by the whole situation.

''Bella... But when she comes, and she will, she'll also find me...'' Maria finally stops acting awkard, and acts normal again.

''And you can't defend yourself anymore.'' Alison states, finally speaking.

''No...'' Maria shakes her head. ''I can't.''

''Wait... So if Bella kills werewolves... Does that mean?'' Scott pauses and gives Maria a questioning look.

''That you could end up on her hit list?... More n likely.'' Maria says brazenly.

''Great...'' Scott nods his head, in an amusing manner. ''Maybe we should warn Derek and Isaac then.''

''So the locator spell? You still want me to do it?'' Aria blurts out over everyone.

Maria just nods her head, in agreement, and gives a throw off answer. ''Yeah.''

**So that's it, I know there's not much to work with here, but the gang now know about Bella, and Peter is Bella's Alpha, did you guys see that coming? Feel free to comment and let me know, or tell me what you thought of the rest. Anyway thanks for reading and i'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
